UN VERDADERO AMOR
by Alexz Darcy Black
Summary: Bella recurda su doloroso pasado, sus amores y se recuentra con Jacob, tambien recibira una propuesta de su novio...que pasara con jacob? cual sera la propuesta? . Todos humanos. One-Shoot Especial del 14 de febrero.


_**ESTA IDEA SE ME OCURRIO PENSANDO EN EL DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>UN VERDADERO AMOR <strong>_

Bella Swan, así es como se hacía llamar una de las mejores cantantes que ha existido, una chica fuerte, hermosa, inteligente, alegre, divertida, talentosa y única. Poseedora de una de las mejores voces del mundo y mas talentosa, pues sabia tocar el teclado y la guitarra, además baila y era una buena actriz. Además componía sus propias canciones y había escrito un libro.

Hija de Charlie Swan y Renée Dwyer, una de los mejores parejas, pues Charlie era uno de los mejores publicistas y Renée una cantante muy famosa y talentosa.

Bella desde niña fue educada con lo mejor, tuvo clases de música, idiomas, baile, actuación, teatro y canto.

Pero también creció sola, ya que sus padres siempre estaban de viaje y solo fue criada por Sue, su nana.

Bella Swan, una chica que también sufrió desamores, humillaciones y falta de atención y amor.

Se encontraba en su mansión descansando en su cama, recordando su pasado .Pero en especial a una persona: Jacob.

El había sido una persona muy importante en su vida pero también había sido también la persona que mas la ha lastimado. Su relación fue larga, pues rompían y volvían de nuevo juntos, él la lastimo con su inmadurez, con su manera estúpida de quererla.

Aun cuando no era novios, el fantasma de Jacob la atormentaba, sus relaciones próximas no fueron mejores, pero aun así fue fuerte.

Después de su relación con Jacob anduvo con Mike Newton, un actor que solo le importaba su carrera, después estuvo James, un hombre que solo la uso y la engaño con su mejor amiga. Después Tyler, el solo quería su cuerpo.

En fin todas sus relaciones fueron malas, todos ellos querían algo de ella, solo la usaron y la hicieron sufrir.

Causando que la confianza en ella misma se perdiera y la llevara al límite: drogarse, refugiarse en el alcohol y hasta tratar de quitarse la vida

Pero con la ayuda de Sue se recupero, la única persona que realmente la quería y cuidaba de ella.

Ella, aunque paso mucho tiempo desde su relación con Jacob, ella lo seguía queriendo pero estaba decidida a olvidarlo.

Bella despertó de sus pensamientos y camino rumbo a la cocina. Ahí se encontró con esa persona que la entendía: Edward. Lo conoció en una de sus giras, el era un cantante de un grupo, del cual Bella iba abrir su concierto.

Fue tan amable y muy dulce cuando se conocieron, con el tiempo se hicieron amigos pero no pudieron negar la atracción y el amor que sentían mutuamente, y comenzaron una relación.

Ella le conto sobre Jacob y sobre su pasado, el aun así la acepto, él la consoló y ella con solo mirarlo o hablar de él, la hacía sonreír. El que le demostró el amor puro y cariñoso e hizo que olvidara a Jacob y recuperara su autoestima. Recogió los pedazos de su corazón y los juntos, curando su corazón y su alma.

El se volvió su fuente de fortaleza y la persona que la ayudaba y cuidaba de ella. La persona que la protegía y que la inspiraba a vivir y disfrutar la vida.

En aquellos ojos verdes y pudo ver su alma transparente y hermosa, que había debajo de esa apariencia dulce y ese corazón amoroso.

Le sonrió y lo beso como si fuera el último día de su vida. Después se abrazaron y comieron la cena que Edward preparo con amor, entre besos, abrazos, caricias y miradas hablaron de lo que hicieron y lo que querían hacer.

Era un 14 de febrero, Bella y Edward estaba haciendo las compras para la comida que iban a ofrecer a sus amigos y familia, se dividieron para realizar las compras y terminar pronto.

Edward fue por el vino y Bella por la comida y se dieron un beso dulce como promesa de que se verían en 20 minutos.

Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro, fue a buscar las cosas que iba a comprar y por ir viendo la lista de lo que iba a necesitar no se dio cuenta de que había agua en el suelo y se iba a caer, si no hubiera sido por unos brazos fuertes que evitaron que se cayera.

Miro la cara de aquel hombre que evito que cayera y lo vio… era Jacob, el mismo que había roto su corazón un millón de veces.

Y recordó cada lágrima y cada momento de tristeza, con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Pero recordó a Edward y recobro la postura.

Él le sonrió y ella también hizo lo mismo, pero él como la esperanza de que lo perdonara.

Se miraron, el vio una chica fuerte y hermosa, y se arrepintió de su inmadurez, por dejar ir a esa niña que se había convertido en toda una mujer.

-Hola-saludo Jake y le sonrió.

-Hola-contesto ella amablemente y un silencio incomodo apareció.

-Perdón por lastimarte Bella, fui un estúpido por dejarte ir y no sabes cómo me arrepiento cada día de mi vida, Bella yo sí...-le dijo Jacob con un tono de tristeza.

-Te perdono aunque fue duro para mi recuperarme pero mejor olvidemos lo que vivimos, eso es pasado-hablo Bella tranquilamente.

-Pero si hubiera una oportunidad para…-lo interrumpió Bella.

-Jake, amo a alguien, el es todo para mí-dijo Bella con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

Y aprecio Edward y le sonrió a su chica, Jacob se sorprendió y Edward la abrazo a Bella, muy posesivamente.

-Edward él es Jacob y Jacob él es Edward, mi novio-y sonrió por la frase ´´mi novio´´. Jacob se tenso y Edward solo sonrió muy orgullosamente.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron ambos hombres muy educadamente, escondiendo los celos.

-Bueno, Bella nos vemos después-se despidió Jacob y Bella para tranquilizar a su celoso novio, lo beso. Acabaron de hacer sus compras y se fueron a su hogar para hacer la comida.

Jacob se fue derrotado, pues la esperanza de volver con Bella se desvaneció. Y tuvo que aceptar su realidad.

La cual estaba al lado de Leah, la mujer que estaba muy enamorada de él y lo aceptaba aunque no sintiera lo mismo. La misma que le dio un hijo y el cual llamo Seth.

…

Entre risas y besos la pareja de enamorados, hicieron la comida y aunque terminaron sucios, se fueron a bañar con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Bella se baño y se arreglo. Se puso un vestido azul de tirantes que se amarraba por el cuello y sin espalda, y que tenía un cinturón debajo de su pecho.

El color azul resaltaba su piel pálida y el vestido le quedaba exactamente a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus cuervas lucieran.

Se puso unos tacones negros de 10 cm y se dejo suelto el cabello resaltando una que otra onda. Se maquillo un poco y se puso sus aretes pequeños negros.

Bajo a la sala y encontró con un hombre guapísimo, vestido de traje negro con una camisa celeste con algunos botones abiertos, dejando ver su bien formado pecho.

Tenía su cabello cobrizo y despeinado, haciendo verlo muy sexi. Sus ojos verdes con sus pestañas largas, resaltaban su piel pálida y esos pómulos saltados, con esa quijada tan varonil lo hacían parecer un dios griego. Esos labios gruesos y un poco rosados, era lo más bello y perfecto en este mundo. Ese cuerpo bien formado que la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

Bella se preguntaba que lo había hecho bien para merecer a un hombre tan guapo. Y que hacia un hombre como él con ella, con una chica simple, sin ningún atractivo.

Ella se sentía muy poca cosa a su lado, pues ella se miraba como una chica delgada sin curvas y con un cabello castaño simple. Sus ojos grandes y color chocolate la hacían sentir común.

Pero Edward veía algo diferente, veía a una chica muy hermosa. Una chica de ojos grandes color chocolate y muy expresivos, en los cuales se podía perder. Una chica de cabello castaño, brilloso y sedoso. Una chica delgada pero con las suficientes cuervas que lo volvían loco, con solo mirarla. Una chica cuyos tacones la hacían lucir muy sexi, dejando ver esas piernas largas y bien formadas.

Se miraron a los ojos, el se acerco a ella y la beso muy apasionadamente, miro aquellos ojos color chocolate y la abrazo como si se fuera su vida en ella.

El timbre hizo que se distrajeran de sus pensamientos y su burbuja se reventara.

Edward abrió la puerta y recibió a sus invitados: Alice y su esposo Jasper, la pareja que ayudo a Bella a Edward a estar juntos, ellos eran amigos de Edward.

Esme y Carlisle, los padres de Edward, los cuales habían adoptado a Bella como una hija mas y los cual Bella adoraba, llegaron sonriendo y tomados de la mano.

Rosalie llego con su prometido Emmet, pareja que no temían de demostrar lo que sentían y que no conocían la palabra pudor.

También llego Sue con su esposo Harry, un ejemplo de matrimonio.

Se sentaron a comer y entre risas, paso la comida. El ambiente se sentía alegre, feliz, pero sobre todo lleno de de amor y amistad.

Edward miro a su amada y decidido llamo la atención de los invitados.

Y empezó a decir el discurso que tanto había practicado para este momento tan esperado.

-Familia y amigos, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este día…quiero brindar por la mujer más bella e increíble que tengo a mi lado...-señalando a Bella, la cual sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

-…recuerdo que cuando la conocí quede impactado por ella, esa sonrisa tan bella y esos ojos tan expresivos en cuales me pierdo, me hicieron sentir lo nunca había sentido…-Edward miro a todos sus invitados, los cuales lo miraron con una sonrisa. Luego miro a su amada.

Edward nunca había sentido algo como lo que siente por Bella, tuvo amores e incluso tuvo algo serio con Tanya pero nada como lo que tiene con Bella.

-…es increíble conocer alguien que te entiende y te acepta tal y como eres, por eso y muchas cosas más que hacen que la ame, enfrente de ustedes, amigos y familia. Quiero decirte que, te amo Isabella Marie Swan y preguntarte si ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-Bella no pudo soportar más, y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Se sentía feliz y muy emocionada.

-¡Sí! ¡Si quiero ser tu esposa!-dijo emocionada y con lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

Él se sentía muy feliz y miro aquella mujer, responsable de su alegría y él la beso como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo.

Mientras tanto los invitados también se sentían muy felices, Esme y Sue lloraban de felicidad mientras eran abrazadas por sus maridos, Alice sonreía porque organizaría una boda y Rosalie sonreía tratando de no llorar. Las parejas de estas mujeres solo sonreían y les brindaba su apoyo. Carlisle sonreía muy orgulloso de su hijo.

Bella y Edward se sentían inmensamente felices, en cuanto dejaron de besarse, el deslizo el anillo en el dedo anular.

Bella observo el anillo en su mano, era sencillo pero hermoso, pequeño y brilloso. El anillo era dorado con un pequeño diamante con unos lazos de oro alrededor de él. Tenía pequeños diamantes en los lazos.

-Lee lo que dice adentro del anillo-y ella se lo quito para mirar. Decía ´´_**TE AMO´´.**_

-Para que nunca lo olvides-y ella lo miro irradiando felicidad.

-Yo también te amo-le contesto ella y se besaron. Y le volvió a poner el anillo.

Miraron a su alrededor y vieron que todos los miraban, Esme y Sue corrieron hacia ellos y los felicitaron. Y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando acabo la cena y se fueron todos, Bella y Edward se miraron y se besaron muy apasionadamente.

Hicieron el amor lentamente, disfrutando de sus besos y caricias. Se miraban muy apasionadamente y se entregaron el uno al otro como si fuera el último día de su vida. Se decían palabras dulces y se dijeron te amo en todo momento.

Bella cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, y Edward la atrajo a él con delicadeza para no despertarla. La abrazo y le dijo en su oído.

-Te amo y te quiero conmigo para siempre-y la beso en la nuca, acariciando su cabello. Y también cayo rendido abrazando a su amada.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>QUE LES PARECIO?<strong>_

_**MEREZCO UN REVIEW?**_


End file.
